


赤隼肉

by nanatezcatli



Category: pili - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: 一锅红烧肉





	赤隼肉

鬼方赤命屏住呼吸，眼前雪白的躯体像暗夜里昙花盛放，美得令他无法移开视线。三贝如此温顺是什么时候的事了，怎么模糊得快要想不起来了？他想他应该赞美三贝的服从和美丽，像很久很久以前那样，可喉咙紧得什么也说不出来。赑风隼脱掉了自己的衣服，又摸上他领口，却被他捉住了。

“我来。”鬼方赤命说，牵起那只掌心带血的手吻了又吻，随即胡乱扯掉了自己腰带。

两具温热的躯体压在一起，四周黑暗如厚茧一般包裹，光源不知从何而来，却足以让他们看清彼此。这真是神奇的体验，玄妙又虚幻，不是活着的世界，也不像死后的，只有怀中拥抱的温度是如此真实。鬼方赤命的手往下探，去摸臀缝深处的那处入口，还没插进去就湿了一手。待他入了两指时赑风隼整个朝他贴上来，一条腿勾上他的腰。

以往两人撕来打去的最终结果就是挺枪就干，干完再把赑风隼打一顿，或者被赑风隼打一顿，但此刻赤命却忍不住想多温存一些。他缓慢在那又湿又滑的甬道中搅动，闹出清晰的水渍声，再一进一出，用指腹去寻三贝的敏感点。耳边听到开始紊乱的深长呼吸，他又禁不住想笑，开心地笑，心里被撩得又酥又痒，便去咬三贝耳垂。怀中的人剧烈颤抖了一下，扭头想躲，他却紧追不放，下面翻搅的动作也加大，赑风隼又是一个激灵。

“呃……”一声压抑的呻吟漏泄出来，他问道：“是这？”用指尖轻轻按压那块。赑风隼抖得更厉害，一手攀上他肩膀，死死捏住。鬼方赤命低下头，见他腿间欲望已半挺，透明银丝从马眼挂到小腹。见他去看，赑风隼腹部一阵收缩，又一股透明淫液在他注视下涌出。

“你知道这最后一段路，还有多长吗？”

赑风隼哑声道。他专注将那小巧耳珠含在口中逗弄，“嗯，有多长？最好是很长很长。”

赑风隼低低地笑，喉间的共鸣让他从脑门一直震颤到脚心。他顺着三贝雪白的脖颈往下，舌尖沿路滑出一道湿润的水痕，直到他胸前一粒浅褐色突起。他张口用嘴唇叼住，用牙齿噬咬，用胡茬轻轻摩擦，用舌尖撩拨，尽心尽力侍奉，取悦。在后穴中翻搅的手指已湿得不成样子，他再加入一根，也轻易被三贝包容进去。抽插和研磨遇不到一点阻碍，被那圈紧致的肌肉紧紧箍着，想一想就知道换成那话儿插进去会是何等的销魂滋味。

“走过这段生死边界，到了阎王的大殿，你的最后一段路才刚刚开始……”赑风隼道，弹琴的手指埋进他发间，时而舒展，时而收紧，告诉他自己的切身感受。“你的一生将被审判，根据你为的善，你做的恶，阎王会叛你要下哪层地狱，受多久的刑罚。直到刑期结束，你才算走完这程，有资格再入轮回。”

鬼方赤命听着乐，问他：“审判？那个自己把自己坑死，走得比我还早的兄弟？”

赑风隼轻笑：“你不怕？”

他抽出手指，牵扯的银丝沾了他满手，他移到赑风隼唇边，对方便心领神会地伸出舌，将上面的浓稠汁水一点点舔掉。那粉嫩舌尖猫一般地扫过，湿润的麻痒便电流般窜进赤命心里。时而又将他手指整个吞入，模拟交媾的动作抽插。看在眼里真是色气无边，直教人血脉偾张。

“怕？需要吗。”他说道，拉起赑风隼一条腿，架上肩膀。“你我同罪，你做过的事我都做了，反之同样。有你相陪，这十八层地狱轮上一遍又如何？”

说罢，扶住怒挺多时的分身往里挺进。早已开拓好的穴口一下子被顶开了，扑滋一声便将硕大头部吞入。鬼方赤命忍不住长长出了口气，一瞬间竟也眼前发白。柔滑炽热的内壁贪婪裹住他，一吸一吮地按摩，他略微抽出一些，再插进。这个姿势让赑风隼腰部挺起，小腹紧紧绷住，分身进出时，正好重重碾过他体内敏感之处。没插几下赤命就见他表情变了，毕竟真枪实弹好过手指。他双颊泛出愈发浓烈的诱人粉色，贝齿咬住一半嫣红的嘴唇，一手垫在身下，另一手按住自己大腿根部。鬼方赤命俯下身体，让他双腿分得更开。

“啊哈……”赑风隼发出轻微的痛呼，马上被接下来狠狠一记顶入卡在喉咙中。赤命将自己全然没入，那紧实高热的内壁便迫不及待吸附上来，将他纠缠绞紧，像最利的剑入了最适合的鞘。接着，他不给彼此喘息之机，开始挺动，狂风骤雨般，强势将节奏拉上高潮。赑风隼蹙紧双眉，细小的呜咽被顶撞得支离破碎，按住腿根的手无处着力，只好抬起搂住他脖颈，湿润的目光望向了他。

“那杯酒，没有毒。”三贝轻声说，嫣红的舌尖扫过嘴唇，让他蓦地一愣。

“啊？”

赑风隼唇角一弯。

“你信了？”

他脑子一热，低下头去，一口咬住那两片微张的嘴唇，赑风隼的舌便立刻缠绕上来，与他如饥似渴纠缠。腰部动作不停，他不忘一手扶住三贝分身，手掌松松圈住，跟随挺动节奏上下移动。那光滑顶端只顾着滴水，把他刚被舔净的手又弄得湿乎乎的，下面也尽是一片汪洋，被他操得扑滋作响，湿得好像每次插进去都能把里面的爱液挤出来。肠道下的腺体被不断来回碾过，前面弱点也被鬼方赤命掌握手中，不消片刻，赑风隼便全身紧绷，内壁一阵剧烈吞吐，一股浊白液体飙射而出，溅在两人腹部胸膛，接着赑风隼发出一声仿若哭泣般的悲鸣，指甲深深陷入他肩膀，“不……”

鬼方赤命减缓了速度，赑风隼喘息了一声，抬起胯部迎向他，“不要……停。”

顿时，鬼方赤命感到脑子里有根弦炸了，他跪坐起来，将那挺巧臀部放在自己膝盖上，将那两条大长腿往两侧劈开，猛地一下顶入，抵住那最深之处研磨，又抽到尽头，复又插进，如重型器械般攻城略地，每一记进攻都顶得那可怜的铃口喷出一溜液体，全倒在赑风隼身上，激烈的还射到他自己脸上。赤命只觉那柔韧甬道前所未有将自己绞紧，销魂滋味自不用多说，勾引得他几乎要将赑风隼脚踝捏碎。见那乳白精水挂在赑风隼眼睫上，他双眸半闭，饱满晶莹的双唇微张，只隐约露出点雪白牙齿，迷茫的眼神望着下体交合部位，清清楚楚看到每一次进出，直惹得赤命更加难以自持，眼睛几乎都红了，只想将身下的人完全占有，彻底撕碎。

胯下便冲撞得更加卖力，尽情大开大合，也不管什么技巧，反正现在也不需要什么技巧，只单纯的活塞运动，你中有我我中有你的水乳交融，便仿若登上极乐。开始三贝还矜持地忍住呻吟，现下已不管不顾，被操得嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，小屁股直往他那边送，如一条起舞的蛇，那模样贪婪得恨不能让他把两粒卵蛋也塞进去。如此尽兴，将自己全然交付的信任……仿佛现在不是干死他，而是杀死他，他也能全盘接受。

“三贝……”鬼方赤命唤道，低头去吻那两瓣水润的嘴唇，如此贴近的距离，赑风隼每一丝喘息的变化和变调的呻吟他都能感受到。曾经他们还在妖市闯荡时，并肩而行，分工明确，是彼此最尖锐的矛与最坚强的盾。后来他们想将关系更进一层，赑风隼便甘愿放下自尊，雌伏于他身下，任他侵入，任他占有，承受撕裂的痛楚，与他共同探索交合的奥妙，体验极致的欢愉……每一次他怕伤害赑风隼，想要停下时，三贝便强行用腿勾住他的腰，贴着他的耳朵说，没关系的，是你的话，我就愿意。

后来却发生那么多事……赑风隼曾回馈给他双倍的爱，也同样还给他双倍的恨。一想到现在他俩还能这样拥抱在一起，像久远前的过去，将自己毫无保留地奉献，好像一切伤害与杀戮都不曾存在，鬼方赤命心中就五味杂陈。不敢相信自己死了，又不敢相信死亡反而这么幸福，本以为已一无所有，却突然拥有了最想拥有的东西。只紧紧将三贝搂在怀里，任那两条无力的腿挂在自己腰间，拉过三贝的手，和他一起握住他腿间分身。其实不用施以什么刺激，那本已疲软的小东西没一会就被操挺了，期期艾艾地哭泣起来，直流得到处都是，黏在手上滑腻腻的，上下套弄着，几次差点滑脱出来。里面又被赤命那样横冲直撞，硬挺的器官像楔子一样，从上而下不断钉入他的最深处，这么来回了一阵子，赤命感到他忽地又绷紧了，包住自己的肉壁疯狂痉挛，把他一吞一吐地，紧紧吸住，终也忍耐不住，畅快地一口气喷发出来，往那肠道尽头猛灌。一边射，一边继续抽插着，只想把自己的东西全压进去。下面三贝也射了一手，像是再也不堪承受，喉咙里发出压抑的哀鸣，双腿抽搐一般颤抖，些许稀薄的液体断断续续从铃口流出。赤命顶一下，他就射出来一些，越来越少，直到它们变得如泪水般透明，直到最后什么也射不出来。

事毕，自是温存了好一会，见赑风隼休息片刻，回复了些生气，唇齿又变得惹人讨厌的模样，鬼方赤命心里又有些痒痒起来，便又贴上去。没磨多久，三贝也半推半就地接受了。这么一歇一弄，又是鏖战半晌，把赑风隼折腾得精疲力竭，鬼方赤命才觉得有些心满意足，胃口却更大，愈发不想停下来。只觉得王反正是做不了了，做片刻色鬼又如何。

永生时是死，死却是永生。


End file.
